Moredo Maegyr
Moredo Maegyr is a Volantine noble and captain. He is a trader, smuggler and bravo, and his ship Dark Wings is regarded by many as being the fastest ship afloat when he captains it. History Moredo was born within the Black Walls of Volantis, the youngest son of a youngest son. He grew up with four older brothers and countless cousins and other relatives. Being far from the household head, Moredo forced himself to succeed wherever he could. He became a fine swordsman and duelist, and the terror of Old Volantis. At the age of eight and ten, after suffering mockery from a rival, Moredo seduced the man's wife. When caught abed, the rival had no choice but to demand a duel, which Moredo won in just three strokes. The Family Patriarch decided that enough was enough, giving Moredo a small trading cog and 100 honors, he told him to go make his own way. Everyone expected him to be washed up, or worse within a year. Instead, he flourished. Taking a dangerous cargo of alchemical materials to Lys, he earned back his honors tenfold. His next cargo of bred black orchids from Summertown brought him to the Summer Isles, where he conceived his first child on a girl there. Moredo grew to be fond of the flowers, and has since maintained a small window box of them in his cabins. He began to earn a name for himself amongst the smugglers of the Stepstones and the Basilisk Isles as a man with an excellent nose for gold. They began to call him 'The Magpie' for both this and the dark sails that he flew. At the age of five and twenty he took a tour to Yi-Ti, where he had a master shipwright lay a keel for his famous Dark Wings. He would later boast that it could make the trip to the Jade sea in two thirds the time of any other ship. His return solidified his reputation, not to mention made him a very wealthy man. The following year, whilst picking up a cargo in the smuggler's cove of Sharp Point he met Alysane Targaryen of House Targaryen. Half mad, Moredo found her fascinating, and took her with him when he left Westeros. He married her once at sea, claiming that captains had that right. They stayed two years in the Basilisk Isles, where she bore his only trueborn sons Alester and Rhaegar, who would later claim the name Targaryen. However, he soon grew frustrated by his wife, and as soon as he was able to return to Westeros, he dropped her back in Sharp Point, and set off once more. Over the next few years, Moredo would become well liked in Volantis, and would eventually return home, occasionally disappearing on yet another adventure or flight of fancy. Recent History First Era Moredo had barely returned to Volantis when Danae Targaryen - his niece - helped sack the city as part of a slave rebelion. Moredo decided to sail back to the Jade Sea. Fourth Era After a long sabbatical, Moredo returned to Volantis to find the city in ruins. He would refuse a place on the new City Council, but agreed to ferry a message to Prince Varyo of Lys as his ship was the only one that could get there before the message from their rivals. Category:Essos Category:Volantis